100 Themes Challenge
by BlackSoulOfABleedingDragon
Summary: 100 themes about One Piece. Will cover AU's and multiple couples.
1. Love

100 Themes Challenge #1: Love.

((Usopp x Kaya AU))

Usopp looked down at the tiny little girl in his arms, smiling as he happily lounged back on the couch. It was Kaya's first day home from the hospital, and the man was determined to make it perfect. Currently, the little girl was sleeping, her tiny hands curled into fists that twitched every so often with her breathing.

"If only your mother could see you…" Usopp whispered, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "She would have adored you." The girl only snored in response, a gentle little squeak from her mouth. The new father stood, carrying her through the house and to the nursery, placing her in the blue crib he had built for her before sitting down in the chair a few feet away. His eyes moved from the baby's sleeping figure to a picture on the table beside him. It was of his late wife Kaya. They had met when they were each just entering middleschool, and Kaya had been struggling with a severe case of depression that had begun to affect her health as well. When Usopp met her, he took it into his own hands to cure her in any way possible. Every day after school he'd show up at her door, armed with a new story and a treat. Kaya had died from complications after giving birth to their daughter, and Usopp decided on preserving his wife's memory and naming their little girl after her.

Usopp was pulled from his thoughts as he heard another little squeak, followed by a yawn and a slight giggle. He smiled as he stood, scooping her up in his arms and holding her against his chest. She smiled up at him and lightly grabbed at the strap to his overalls, showing off her toothless smile.

"Yeah. She would have adored you for sure."


	2. Light

100 Themes: Light.

"Daddy! Come on!" Kaya bounced up and down, grabbing her father's hand and pulling him to the door. "You're gonna miss it!" Usopp chuckled.

"Kaya, the moon stays out all night, I can't miss it."

"If you keep going this slow you will!" She stomped her little five year old foot on the hardwood floor, pouting slightly.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Usopp smiled and reached out his hand, which was immediately pulled through the door and onto the back patio. Kaya grinned and looked around for what she had seen through her bedroom window.

"There it is! There! Look!" Usopp followed her finger up into the sky, where the full moon was shining bright up in the night sky.

"Wow. Look at that!" He smiled, picking up the girl and placing her on his shoulders.

"Isn't it pretty?" She breathed, folding her arms on her father's head.

"It sure is." They stood there for a few quiet moments, with Kaya grinning up at the huge moon. She looked around at the stars, gasping as there was a twinkle across the black background.

"Daddy! I saw a shooting star! Did you see it? Did you see it?!" He laughed as she leaned her head in his line of vision, eyes sparkling like the stars she loved so much.

"No, I didn't. But, you get to make a wish now!"

"I do?" Usopp nodded.

"Yeah! If you wish on a shooting star, it'll come true." The girl frantically climbed down from her father's shoulders, scampering forward to stand in the grass. She stared up at the sky before squeezing her eyes shut, clasping her hands tightly together and tensing her body as she wished super hard on the star. When she let go, she turned back to Usopp and smiled.

"I hope it comes true!" The man only chuckled and knelt down, ruffling her curly black hair before standing and taking her hand.

"Well, it's way past your bedtime." She pouted again.

"Do I..." The girl yawned. "…Have to?" He laughed.

"I'm afraid so." The two walked back to Kaya's room, and Usopp watched as she dug around in her dresser for pajamas, getting help from him to put them on and button up her shirt. Once that was done, she climbed into bed and grabbed her lamb plushie.

"Can you tell Merry and I what you wished for?" Kaya looked down at the lamb, before looking back up at her dad.

"I wished that mommy could come back." Usopp smiled, forcing back a wave of emotion and swallowing his sudden urge to cry.

"That's a great wish, darling." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets to her chin and walking out, shutting the door quietly.

If only shooting stars worked.


	3. Dark

100 Themes: Dark. ((AU; Kaya x Tommy)) ((Kaya: Usopp x Kaya)) ((Tommy: Robin x Franky))

Snoring. Gentle snoring. It's all I could focus on throughout the movie, no matter how much I wanted to watch it. Kaya had come over to watch the new Avengers movie with me, and had cuddled against my side and fallen asleep after spending the day fixing cars in the shop with her father. I glanced down at her, gently brushing a curled hair out of her eyes and blowing my own blue hair away from mine. Kaya was small and thin, with dark brown skin and black hair that reminded me of a little chocolate truffle. That was her nickname, and she hated when anyone called her that. Except me, of course. I looked down at Kaya as she twitched, her nose scrunching at something in dream-world, before returning to its usual, overly cute state. Her eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping her lips as she looked up at me, without taking her head off my chest.

"Did I fall asleep?" Her sleepy voice was much too adorable.

"Yeah. You missed the first half hour." She looked irritated for a moment, before shrugging.

"We can always watch it again." I smiled, ruffling her messy hair.

"Sure, truffle." Kaya turned her head away from me to hide her blush, but even on her dark skin I could still see it. She bit her lip for a moment, before sitting up and looking over at me.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, right?" I nodded. "Well…Since I can't come over tomorrow, because of all the cars at the shop…can I give you your present now?" Her voice was nervous and wavered a bit, but her eyes looked confident in what she wanted to do.

"Sure, go ah-" Before I could finish, she had leaned in and pressed her lips on mine, bringing a small, dark hand to rest on my cheek. I smiled, pulling her closer and resting my own pale hands on her back. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Happy 17th birthday, Tommy." I grinned, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I love you, truffle." She giggled into the crook of my neck, hugging me tighter.

"I love you too."


	4. Seeking for Solace

100 themes challenge #4: Seeking Solace.

It was almost noon on the Sunny, and just about everyone on the crew was out on the deck, enjoying the sun and clear sky. Luffy poked his head around the mast, turning around and looking up the stairs, on the roof, and in the aquarium before finally making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Sanji? Have you seen Nami today?" Sanji looked up from the sandwiches he was preparing for lunch, shaking his head.

"Have you checked her room? She might still be there." Luffy nodded, turning and running across the deck and to the women's quarters, knocking lightly on the door.

"Nami? Are you in there?"

"Go away, Luffy!" The boy frowned, putting his hands on his hips.

"No way! Come on Nami, join us out here on the deck! It's so nice out!" He gestured to the rest of the crew on the deck, playing games and tanning in the sunlight.

"I said go away!" This time, it sounded like the woman was crying. This worried him even more, and he ignored all of her earlier pleas and walked right in, looking around.

"Luffy! You can't just barge in here like that!" Nami was on her bed, sitting with her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She was cradling a photo between her knees and chest, holding it protectively in her arms.

"What's wrong? Nami are you crying?" She shook her head and looked away, pulling the photo tighter. A moment later she felt the mattress dip down, and sure enough, Luffy had placed himself directly in front of her, his usually happy expression missing. Nami couldn't hold back the rest of her sobs any longer and she lunged herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying heavily into the crook of his neck.

"Oh Luffy….I'm sorry…I..I didn't mean to worry you…" Luffy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"It's okay, Nami. Just tell me what's wrong." The girl nodded, pulling away and sniffing.

"Today…Is the anniversary of Bell-mere's death…" She looked back down at the bed, tears falling anew. The captain stayed silent, responding only by pulling her into another hug and rubbing her back. He reached out and picked up the photo she had been holding, examining it closely. There was a young woman, about 30, with light purple hair and a cigarette sticking out from her teeth. The woman was holding two children, one with orange hair, and the other with blue.

"Is this her?" Nami pulled away, looking down at the picture and nodding.

"That's me," She stated, pointing to the girl with the orange hair. "This is Nojiko, my sister," As she moved her finger to the girl with the blue hair. "And the woman in the middle is Bell-Mere." Luffy smiled.

"She's beautiful. All of you are." He leaned in and kissed Nami's head.

"Can you tell me about her?" Nami looked up, shocked.

"You…You want to hear about Bell-Mere?" The captain nodded, smiling warmly down at the woman in his arms as she started telling the long tale of how she and Nojiko were rescued by Bell-mère, the tangerine trees, trying to steal books, and everything else. He watched as her eyes lit up as she talked, her hands waving around in wild gestures. Luffy smiled and stayed quiet, completely content with listening to his lovely navigator. And sometimes, being quiet was almost has great as talking.


End file.
